Twilight Saga Roleplay:Policy
So... There are policies that apply to all users of Wikia. They are listed here. The policies of this wikia are listed bellow. Twilight Saga Roleplay policies I really want this place to be fun anf free and cool and all but there are some rules that need to be followed. They are just a few now. But we will add more if needed. So, here we go. 1. You need to have an account on Wikia. Well, I think this is simple. Before editing anything at all go make an account. 2. No canon characters. I know, I know. This is a wiki based on fanon. BUT, I would like it if you would get creative and make your own characters. Still, they can be relaeted with canon characters but not to close. I will give you an example. Lets say that Anna creates a character named Anna Cullen and she says that she is Edward's and Alice's sister. THIS is against the rules. But, if Anna makes a character named Anna Adams and she says that she is a good friend of Alice Cullen, it is okay and isn't against the policies. 3. No over powerfull characters. You know what I mean right? You can't give your character(s) to much power or make them too perfect. If for example you 're creating a vampire, he or she can't read minds and tell the future. Or if you are creating a shape-shifter, he or she can't have increased speed, hearing and strength. It's just to much! 4. No Godmodding Ok, this one is a biggy. Godmodding is not allowed! It makes the game very frustrating, plus it makes it very hard for admins since they get a lot of complaints about G-modding. It also makes the game boring and unpredictable, and NO ONE wants that right? If you are caught G-modding, you will gett at least 2 warnings. If you continue to do it, admins will decide what to do from there. If you don't know what Godmodding is leave a messsage here or here. 5. No Plagerizing This basically means do not copy. This means from the Twilight Wiki, actual characters, or other roleplayers. People spend a lot of time working on their characters and it is not a good feeling when someone comes along and steals characters. Think about it like this: How would you like it if someone stole your well thought out story ideas? 6. No Foul Language This includes not only cursing, but anything that cannot be cleared by this filter. These words can be used in chat but there need to be one * in the word. Please don't be rude to any other users. 7.Roleplay Guidelines Well the first thing I should say is that this roleplay takes 10 years AFTER everything in the book happens. Everyone who's dead is dead; NO EXCEPTIONS. First, make a character page. We will NOT except profiles made on User Pages. All you need to do is click "Add a Page" and name the page the name of your character; for example, Anna wants to make her character. She clicks the button and puts the name Anna Adams and there you go! You have a character page. Next what your going to need to do is find a picture for your character. Please DO NOT use any pictures of characters from the movie. You can make it on tektek, Madam Malkins, Lunaii or any of those. Next please add info. No one likes blank character pages. Do not use any stories from the book. It not only annoys admins, but annoys everybody. Category:Policy Category:Twilight Saga Roleplay Category:Twilight Saga Roleplay